Roman's Secret
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Roman and Taker are dating and no one knows about them. What will happen when someone finds out? M/M slash contains smut
1. Chapter 1

**Roman and Taker are secretly dating but what happens when the Shield finds out about them? **

**Roman P.O.V **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I walked behind the shield, looking down at my phone. I had a picture of Mark; I just smiled. It has been a month when we you know…had sex. After that we been going out for a long time.

_Hey I miss you _

Mark texted me…he just made my day.

"_I know…I will be there in three hours. _I send

_I'll be hear waiting for you" he said _

I smiled widely. I then thought about that night.

Mark asked me to be his boyfriend…of course I will…he is so hot.

"Hey Roman…you okay back there" asked Seth

"Yeah…I'm fine… I was just texting someone" I said

"Who…" asked Dean

"Umm Hunter…" I said as I walked faster to the airport. Dean and Seth looked at each other and shrugged. Then they followed after me.

I have to be careful…I don't want them to find out about me or Mark. I'm afraid what they will do if they found out about us.

I got to the plane and sat down. Dean sat right next to me; and Seth in front of me. I stared at the both.

I was still mad about what they told me. I don't deserve the spot light; they deserve the spot light. I did nothing; all I did is following the script. But Mark told me different.

I do deserve the spotlight; they are both jealous. He made me feel so much better. I just can't wait to see him.

"Okay…we got a match against the Wyatt's at the elimination chamber" said Dean

"Yup…I can't wait to beat there ass's" said Seth

"Roman" said Dean

"Yes" I answered

"Let us do the work" said Dean

"What the hell why?" I asked angry

"Because…it's our time to shine…you been a star for the shows" said Seth

"Come on guys…I've been saving both ya'll asses during the show" I said

"Really" said Seth

"Hell yeah…you know what…just forget it" I said

I looked ahead and put on my phones. I turned up the music and started listening to music. Man…they really get me mad. Seth and Dean both sighed and looked straight ahead.

I ignored them; not wanting to see them or hear them. I closed my eyes and fell slowly to sleep. I woke up when Dean threw me a pillow. I just grunted and threw the pillow back.

I got up and got my suitcase and left walking. Seth and Dean just followed behind. I stopped to see Mark standing behind a wall.

"Alright guys…see you later guys" I said as I just walked as fast as I could.

Dean and Seth both waved and then they started to walk the other way. I looked back to see they were gone. I smiled then ran up to Mark.

Mark held his arms out. I jumped and he caught me in a hug. I looked at him then kissed him deeply.

"I missed you" I said as I stared at his eyes.

"I missed you too" said Mark as we both walked to his truck.

We started driving home; I held Mark's hand as I looked around outside. We then parked and we both walked inside.

Mark then closed my eyes. I smiled and he led me to a room.

* * *

**How sweet they are together **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well let's continue reading...contains some smut **

**Mark P.O.V **

* * *

Mark P.O.V 

I placed my hands over Roman's eyes and walked him to the kitchen.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Roman

"Oh nowhere" I said as we stopped in front of the table. I then removed my hands. Roman gasped and smiled.

"Oh my…" said Roman as he just walked around. "This is wonderful"

It had plates with steaks; and a glass of wine. It had some roses. Roman turned around and kissed me softly.

"Well Come on…let's eat" said Roman

I nodded and we both sat down to eat our food. I then looked at him.

"So…I heard you are going against the Wyatt's" I said

"Yes…I can't wait to show them how tough I am" said Roman "And show Dean and Seth who is the powerful one"

"You are" I said "You are proving it with all those shows"

"Thanks" Roman said as he looked at the food. I sighed and leaned to kiss him.

"You are the strongest out there…" I whispered "Don't let anyone tell you different"

"You told me that before" said Roman

"Then why do you always forget" I asked

Roman looked down "I don't know…I guess it's the pressure that Seth and Dean are giving me"

"Okay" I said

"I just defeated Mark Henry" said Roman

"You did…and that means you are the stronger one" I said

Roman smiled. Roman got up and held my hand. Roman then straddled me. I laughed as Roman started kissing me down my neck.

"MM" I moaned

Roman smiled and he stared at me. "You like that"

"Oh hell yeah" I moaned

Roman then rocked his hips back and forth. I smiled and closed my eyes. Roman just flipped his hair back and smiled.

I got up and carried Roman to our bed. I laid him down and started kissing him all over his neck and jaw line.

Roman moaned and wrapped his arms around me. Roman then wrapped his legs around my waist. I rubbed his leg up and down while I'm kissing him.

Roman then turns me over and held me down. Roman kissed and brought my hands up on top of my head. I then felt something tight around my wrist.

Roman goes up and I went up; but was stopped by a bandana. I was tied up. I looked at Roman.

"What's this?" I asked

"Oh just a little surprise for you" Roman said

Roman ripped my shirt off; and threw it to the floor.

"You owe me a shirt" I said as he went down and kissed me.

"Don't worry" he whispered

Roman went down and licked my chest and went up; to my lips. Roman got up and took his shirt off. Roman then flexed. I licked my lips. Roman then went down and kissed my crotch.

I moaned and Roman grabbed my balls and messaged them. I moaned. Roman unbuckled his pants and slides them down; and throws them.

Roman then unbuckles my pants and slides them down slowly. Roman smiled as he grabbed my cock and pumped me.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned "Suck me babe"

Roman smiled and entered me in his month.

"Oh fuck" I moaned

Roman went all the way down my member. Roman pumped the other half. Roman went up and then bit me softly. Roman went faster going up and down my member.

"Oh yes…Roman…that's right" I moaned

Roman stopped; and looked into my eyes.

"Ride me Roman" I moaned

"Oh hmmm" Roman moaned

Roman straddled me and then slides my cock in with ease. Roman gasped and moaned.

"Oh fuck…Mark" moaned Roman

"Oh…ride me…ride me...babe" I moaned

Roman rocked his hips back and forth.

"Oh yes..." Roman moaned "Oh"

I wanted to reach for his chest but was stopped by the bandanas that were tied to me. Roman placed his hands on my chest as he rode me.

"Oh fuck" he moaned

"MM…scream my name babe…" I moaned

"Oh Mark" Roman moaned

"Mm…" I smiled as he locked eyes with me. Roman jumped up and down on me.

"OHHh…you feel so good" Roman moaned

"Untie me babe" I whispered

Roman laughed and kissed me "Not yet"

I grunted "Oh baby"

I then thrusted up; Roman moaned as I hit his spot.

"I'm gonna cum…oh" Roman moaned

"That's right….cum for me" I moaned

"Oh MARKK" Roman moaned as he released. Roman collapse on top of me. I tried to hug him but I was still tied up.

I kissed Roman's cheek. He was trembling.

"Untie…me…" I whispered

"What will you do if I untie you?" Roman whispered

"You'll see" I whispered

Roman untied me and I went up to kiss him. I kissed his neck. I then flipped him over and tied him. Roman just stars at me.

"Hey" he yelled

I smiled and kissed him. I then placed his legs around my waist. I then glided in.

"OH fuck…" moaned Roman

I thrusted into him slowly; with ease. I held his hips down and thrusted faster. Roman arched his back. Roman moaned and cried as I hit his spot.

"Oh…." I moaned

"Oh Mark…fuck me…." moaned Roman "Harder Mark…"

"MM…if that's what you want babe" I whispered

I kissed Roman and started pumping my hips faster. Roman moaned. I then felt myself getting close.

"OOHHh MARRK…I'm gonna cum" moaned Roman

"Me too...Babe" I moaned as I started thrusting quick short thrust. We both then came hard.

"OH MARRKKK" moaned Roman. I grunted and fell on him. I kissed Roman's; and smiled.

I untied Roman and then lay down. Roman hugged me; and then we both fell asleep.

* * *

**Everything is going pretty well **


	3. Chapter 3

**What's next for the two **

**Roman P.O.V **

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

I woke up and checked my phone. It had a text message.

_Hey let's meet up and have some fun _said Seth

I just sighed and shook my head. I then looked at Mark; I don't want to leave him yet. But I have too; or they will find out about us.

I went up to Mark and kissed him softly. Mark groaned and stared at me.

"I have to go…I will be back okay" I whispered

"Okay…be careful" said Mark as he fell back asleep. I laughed and kissed his forehead. I then got my stuff and headed outside.

Seth and Dean were waiting outside; I just smiled and waved at them.

"Roman…we feel really bad about the way we treated you" said Seth

"It's okay" I said

"Okay…" said Dean

We all got on the limo and rode around the town. We had a few drinks here and there; until Seth stared at me. I just smiled and looked away.

"Roman" said Seth

I just sighed and looked at him "Yes"

"I…I like you" he said

I just stared at him confuse; not knowing what's next. I didn't say anything.

"Will…you…?" Seth said as he blushed

I do not want to hear the rest. I blinked a few times; and stared blankly.

"Will you be my boyfriend" Seth asked

I just stared in shock; not knowing what to say. Seth just asks me to be his boyfriend I couldn't think of anything. Seth then frowned.

"Is there something wrong Roman?" he asked

"Roman…Seth just asked you a question…why aren't you answering" said Dean

I looked out; blankly not knowing what to answer. I'm going out with Mark; and only Mark. I don't want to hurt Seth's feelings.

"Roman!" yelled Dean

I jumped and stared at the two. I then thought of something.

"I'm sorry Seth…but I can't…I'm not that kind of man" I said as I stared at him.

Seth just closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I like Seth…I do…but…I don't want any relationship" I said "I'm sorry"

"I understand" said Seth as a tear went down his cheek. I whipped it off and smiled a little. Seth just looked away then back at me with a smile.

"Let's just have a drink" I said.

We all got a drink. I'm glad that worked. I can't go out with Seth; I love Mark. I have to be careful now.

We talked about how we grew up; how we got to the top. How we are always going to be friends no matter what. I hope that's true; if they find out about Mark and me. I'm afraid of what they are going to do.

We ate some dinner. Seth still looked a little sad but he just shrugged it off and smiled. We each got Steak. I started eating; some food. I then looked up to see the Wyatt's coming towards us.

I just stared in anger. Bray just smiled and threw my plate away. I got up but was held back by Seth.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Nothing…just a little visit" said Bray

"Look, we are taking a break…we don't want any trouble" I said

"Oh I know…just wanted to visit that's all" he said

"Get out of here…before I throw you out" I said as I fist my hands.

"Bray then pushed me down. I got up quickly and speared him down through the table. Bray groans and Luke punched me across. Eric then held my hands behind my back.

Luke started punching me on the stomach. I yelled and I stared at my friends.

"Help" I yelled

Seth and Dean got up and ran away. I just stared at them with shock.

"What the hell…help me" I yelled

Bray laughed and hits me across the face. I was then dragged outside and was thrown to the floor. I groan and Luke just kicked me on the head. My world turned black.

* * *

**Is Roman okay...and why did the shield just leave him there?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is Roman okay...will Mark find him...and why did the shield left him**

**Mark P.O.V **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

It was already ten. Roman hadn't came back yet. I walked down the halls and saw Seth and Dean running inside the room. I just stared confused.

Where's Roman; why hadn't he come back. I went outside and started walking around; searching for Roman. I went carefully; so nobody will see me.

I then stopped in front of a restaurant and saw Roman on the floor; out cold.

"Roman" I whispered

I carried Roman to the hotel and laid him down. I got a rag and cleaned the blood he had on his month. I felt my anger rush; my blood boiling. Whoever did this…he is going to pay.

I got some water to whip out the rest of the blood. I looked at his eye; he has a bruise on top of his right eye. I carefully placed a bandage over his cut; on the top of his eye. I just stared at him; he was breathing in and out.

I got up and covered him with a blanket. I then kissed his cheek carefully. I lay down next to him on the bed. I sighed and rubbed his arm.

I lifted his shirt; he had bruise all over his stomach. I closed my eyes; trying to hold my anger in. I gently traced my fingers over his bruises. I touched one of his bruises and he flinched. I stared at him

Roman tried to open his eyes.

"SH" I whispered "Go to sleep"

Roman then fell back asleep. I wonder who did this; also why Dean and Seth came back running. I sat down and turned on the TV. I had to wait until Roman to wake up.

I relaxed a little and stretched my arms. I got a drink and then heard Roman groaning. I walk up to him and placed my hand on his head.

"How are you feeling big guy?" I asked as he smiled weakly

"Umm…good now" said Roman

I leaned in and kissed him deeply; then pulled back.

"Roman…who did this to you?" I asked

Roman looked down and sighed. Roman stared at me.

"First…I was with Dean and Seth; and we ate at a restaurant" said Roman "Then all of a sudden the Wyatt's came over and went to our table"

"And then" I said

"And then…Bray just throws my plate off the table"

"What else?" I asked wanting to know what had happen.

"I got up…but Seth and Dean stopped me" he said "So I just said look we are on vacation; we don't want trouble….then I was attacked"

I just grunted and sat down next by him.

"Who attacked you?" I asked

"Bray" Roman said as he looked down. Roman then sniffed and threw a pillow. "Not only that…but"

"But what?" I asked getting worried.

"I yelled for help….but Dean nor Seth helped me" Roman said as he looked at the ground. I just shook my head. Why would they not help him?

"So what did they do?" I asked

"They just ran"

"How could they?"

"I know…I've been saving their asses…but once I needed help they run off"

I looked at him. Roman is the strong one out of the shield.

"They just ran away like cowards" said Roman as he threw another pillow. "I trusted them…and they just left me there"

"What happen after that?" I asked

"I don't know…"

"At least a little something you remember"

"Well…Bray kicked me on the head then my whole world went black….then I woke up here"

"Roman…you have to be more careful…and your friends…you are going to have to talk to them" I said

"I know" he said as he looked down. I sighed; and kissed him. I then hugged him and both laid down to sleep.

* * *

**What will Roman do when he finds the shield?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Roman wants some answers**

**Roman P.O.V **

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I got ready for training; and practice for the match. I walked to the ring; I was angry, real angry.

Seth and Dean were laughing about something but I don't want to know. I don't want to hear any jokes; or even talk to anybody.

I then grabbed Dean by his collar.

"Hey…let go of me" Dean yelled

I just threw him to the wall.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?" asked Seth

"I was being attacked and you two…just left me there alone" I yelled

"Roman…" said Seth but I caught him off.

"I want good answers" I said "I want to know everything"

"Look Roman…we just…I don't know thought you could handle it on your own" said Dean

"Really…" I said "That was in the middle of a restaurant…and you both just ran away"

"Look…we didn't know what to do" said Seth

"Oh…ok…after all those times I have been saving your sorry ass; and this is how you pay me back" I said

"Look Roman I know you are mad…but what did you wanted us to do" said Dean "Other than going to jail"

I pushed Dean out of the way; I just walked to the ring and started warming up. I went down to touch my toes but then my ribs started to hurt.

I groaned and limped to get some water. All because of the Wyatt I am having these injuries. I went back up and did a few superman punches.

I then worked on my spear. I then saw someone standing there watching me. I looked closer and it was Mark. I smiled and looked to see if Seth or Dean is looking.

They are both working on the tag team move. I sneakily went to Mark. I hugged him tight and kissed him.

"Hello handsome" I said

Mark smiled "Hello…pretty boy"

I blushed and he carried me to the locker room. Mark placed me down and kissed me deeply.

"I want you" Mark whispered

I groaned and smiled "OH Mark"

Mark then went down to my neck and sucked. "I want to fuck you"

I blushed and slapped his head. "Well come and take me" I whispered

Mark smiled and pulled my shorts and briefs down. Mark then unzipped his pants and let out his member. I smiled hungrily.

Mark lifts me on top of the counter. Mark raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Mark the slide into me with ease. I groaned as he slowly went in slowly.

"Oh fuck" I moaned

Mark kisses me; then thrusted. I gasped at every thrust he is doing. I wrapped my legs tighter, and Mark smiles and grunts. I then wrapped my arms around his neck.

Mark went faster. I held on to him as he took me. Mark felt so good; I tried to hold in my screams.

"MARK" I moaned. Mark then kissed me to hold in the yell I had.

"MM Roman" moaned Mark as he kissed me again. I moaned in his month.

"Fuck me" I whispered

Mark hugged me and got me closer to him. Mark pumped into me. I bit down on his shoulder. Mark kissed the side of my neck.

"Oh yes…right there…" I moaned

"Fuck" Mark moaned as he held to me tight. I flipped my head; feeling close to release.

"OHH MARRK" I moaned. Mark did a few hard thrust. Mark then kissed me. I moaned in his month as I came hard.

I then felt Mark release inside me. Mark grunts and slows down his thrusting. Mark then held still. I hugged Mark tight.

I panted and tried to get my breath back. Mark kissed me. I then looked at him. Mark smirks

Mark slides off and pulled up his pants. I got my shorts and placed them on. I went up to him and stared at him.

"What?" he asked

"Nothing…I just…just want to tell you something" I said

Mark raised an eyebrow "Anything"

I looked down and blushed. I breathe in and out; I then looked at him.

"I…I…lo…" I said trying to get the words out. Mark just stares at me confused.

I looked down then at him.

"I love you Mark" I said

Mark smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too" said Mark

"YOU WHAT!" someone yelled

I gasped and looked to see Seth standing there. I just stared not knowing what to say.

* * *

**Seth just found out about them...what will Seth do? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Seth just found out about Taker and Roman **

**What's next for the two..**

**Roman P.O.V**

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I just stared at Seth.

"This is why you didn't want to go out with me" asked Seth angry

"No…it's just…" I stuttered.

Seth looked away. "Do you love me Roman?" he asked

"Yes…as a friend…but I never loved you" I said

Mark just came over to hug me. I stared at Seth.

"I thought….we would be together" said Seth

"I'm sorry…but we can still be friends" I said

"How had this been going on?"

"Three months" I answered as I looked down. I walked up to Seth. Seth pushed me back and went to the other side of the room.

Mark just stood there. I looked at him and sighed.

"Seth…." I said

"No!" he yelled "its fine"

Seth then walked away. I went after him but then I stopped. I looked at Mark. I went up to Mark and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry" said Mark

"No…it's not your fault" I said "He is just mad…I'll talk to him later"

"Come on…let's go home" said Mark

I went with Mark and drove to the hotel. I went inside and sat down on the bed. What is Seth going to do now that he knows about us? Will he tell Dean about this; I hope not. I don't want Dean mad at me.

Mark sat down next to me. He then hugged me.

"Don't let them get to you" he said

"I know…but what if Seth tells everyone" I said

"Then we will be ready for anything…no matter what I will always be by your side"

I nodded and kissed him softly. We both then laid down and I just stared at the ceiling. I'm still wondering what Seth is thinking.

I just need to talk to him and then it will all get better; I hope. I then slowly went to sleep. Mark stroked my head.

…

"HE WHAT" yelled Dean

"Yes…Dean…I just saw him had sex with the Undertaker" said Seth "He even told him he loves him"

Dean just looked down angry. Seth just stared at Dean.

"I'm sorry Seth…but we have to do something" said Dean

"What so you mean?" asked Seth

"We need to split them"

"Why?" asked Seth

"Because…he is distracted…now we know why he doesn't hang out with us…or even get his head in the game"

"So what do we do?" asked Seth

"Come on follow me" said Dean as he started running. Seth ran after Dean. Dean stopped in front of the door and knocked.

"This is the Wyatt's locker room" whispered Seth

"Don't worry I got this" said Dean

Bray answered with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"We want to make a deal" said Dean

"Come on in" Bray said

Dean and Seth came in and both sat down. Dean then looked at Bray without fear.

"Look I know we are suppose to fight but I got a favor to ask?" said Dean

"Okay…go ahead" said Bray

"We want you to hurt Undertaker" said Dean

"What why…." Asked Bray

"Because Roman…if you do we will let you win at the Elimination Chamber"

"Why…what do you want us to do?" asked Bray

"Just kidnapped or hurt Undertaker…." Said Dean "So we can have Roman back"

Bray smiled "Ok…let's see what we will do"

Dean shook hands with Bray and walked out the door. Seth then stopped him.

"What the hell!" yelled Seth

"I'm doing this for you" said Dean "Look you love Roman…and I'm trying to bring you two together"

"But…"

"Roman just took your heart and stepped on it" said Dean "Would you let him get away with that"

"No" said Seth "Okay…"

"Now…let's just wait" said Dean with a smile. …..

* * *

**What was Dean thinking...what happens next next **


	7. Chapter 7

**What did Dean plan...**

**what next **

**Mark P.O.V **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

Roman had left to get our dinner. I wanted to go but he told me he wanted to travel alone. I just nodded and let him go.

I then heard a knock. I went up to answer it. They were the Wyatt. I just stared at them confused.

"How can I help you guy?" I asked

"Just want to talk" said Bray

"Look…can we talk some other time" I said

Bray laughed and grabbed me by the throat. I pushed him away then punched him. Bray laughs; I looked behind me and was punched by Eric.

I got up quickly and threw a punch at Eric. I was then grabbed by Luke and was being squeezed. I elbow him and he drops him.

I kicked Eric and then Luke. I stared at Bray; he smiled and spread his arms.

"Come on…attack me" he said with a big smile

I ran but was tripped by Luke. Eric then stepped on me on my head he then pressed down. I yelled as I felt my head being squeezed.

Eric then picked me up and punched me across the face; I got up and was punched again. I felt dizzy. I was then punched on the stomach. I gasped for air and groan.

I was then held down to my knees by Eric and Luke. I looked up at Bray Wyatt. I just stared with anger.

Bray then stabbed me on the side off the stomach. I was then blind folded and was tied with my hands behind my back.

I was then covered around my month. I tried to yell for help but the Bandana stopped me. I head butt Bray but then I was kick on the head.

My blood was going down the side of my stomach. I couldn't see any anything. I was then dragged I tried to fight it. I was then pulled back.

"If you try to escape from us…" whispered Bray "I will make sure…Roman doesn't see another day"

I gasped then stopped fighting. I was then held down. Bray stabbed me on the stomach again. I groan.

"Let the blood run…so Roman will get a clue" said Bray "Any questions Undertaker?"

They grabbed my head and lifted me up. I stared at the eyes of Bray.

"Why…?" I asked

Bray laughed and punched me. Bray then frowned and picked me up. Bray then kissed me on the forehead.

"When Roman gets here…we will kidnap him" said Bray to Luke. Bray then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"NO!" I yelled "No…please"

"No…oh what a hero" he said

"Please…I will do anything…just please don't ….hurt…him" I said

Bray laughed and nodded his head "Okay…let's go…"

Then I was held up and was dragged again. I was hurting; I was then thrown to the back of a vehicle. I heard laughter and then felt like we were driving.

I just laid down; hurting, the cut on my stomach hurts so much. I hope they leave Roman alone. I need to get out of here. I tried to untie myself. I got my hands free. I untied the blindfold and blinked a little.

I then removed the bandanna off my mouth. I untied my feet and then crawled to the edge. I see Bray driving and laughing. I went to the back door and tried to open it.

I tried to get the door open. There was a bump and I lost balance. I yelped as I landed on my arm. I then tried again. Hoping the door will open from the van.

* * *

**They took Mark...what will happen next **


	8. Chapter 8

**They took Mark what will happen next **

**Roman P.O.V **

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I got to the hotel and found the door wide open. I stared at it confused; it had blood all over the door knob.

"Mark?" I said as I got inside the room. I slowly checked around the place trying to find Mark. I looked at the room; the shower; and the kitchen.

"Mark" I said as I started to panic. I then looked down at the floor and saw some blood. I gasped and yelled as I fell to the ground.

I placed my hand on the blood and looked at it. "Mark" I whispered

I then saw a trail of blood leading out the door. I followed it but then the blood was gone; when I got to the elevator.

"NO…no" I ran to the room and looked around everywhere. I searched for Mark; I hope he is okay. "MARK!"

I then saw Mark's shirt on the floor with blood. I then saw a letter on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Hello Roman _

_Sorry for the trouble but you can never find Mark…_

_So just forget about him…and if you come and find him_

_We will kill him _

I stared blankly at the paper. I then crumbled it up and threw. "NO!" I yelled. I panicked and paced back and forth. I couldn't think; someone had kidnapped Mark.

I then stopped "Or they might have killed him" I then shook my head. "NO...NO" I then looked at the door.

I ran out the door and went outside. I went to the street and yelled out. I walked back and forth.

They have Mark…but who…and why. Mark had never did anything wrong. I just fell to my knees and started crying.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up it was Seth. I just moved out of the way.

"Go away" I said

"No…" said Seth

"I said…Go Away!" I yelled

"NO Roman…let's go inside and tell me what happen" said Seth

We both walked to the hotel and I lead Seth to the room. Seth stops as he saw the blood on the door; and the floor; and the shirt. I also showed him the note. Seth just gasped.

Seth looked at the blood and got angry. I just sat on the bed. I held on to Mark's shirt.

"Roman…do you know what happen?" Seth asked

"Seth…they took Mark" I said "They took him…and they might have stabbed them"

"I'm sorry" whispered Seth

I just closed my eyes; tears going down my cheek.

"I want to be alone" I said

"Okay…" whispered Seth

Seth left the room and ran out. I just looked outside. Why would someone want to hurt Mark?

…

Seth ran and stopped Dean.

"WHAT THE HELL…" yelled Seth

"What..." yelled Dean

"You told them to kidnapped Mark" said Seth

"Yes…why" asked Dean

"Well…the Wyatts not only kidnapped him but I think they killed him" said Seth

"What make you say that?"

"When I went to their place…there was blood all over the place"

"What! You mean that might have killed him?"

"Yes…Dean or I think they just wounded him"

"But you said just to kidnapped him…not hurt him"

"Look sorry…But I have to go" said Dean as he walked away. Seth just stared with anger.

….

I walked around hoping I can at least find a clue; but nothing. I just stared at the blood on the floor. I wanted to call the cops but then they can't do anything. I then saw a piece of paper on the table.

It had some blood covered in it. I picked up the paper.

_Meet us at elimination chamber_

_We will see you there_

I swallowed then thought about it. I have a match tomorrow. Who were the ones…that kidnapped Mark? I want to know; but I have to be strong.

I will find out; and I will kill the one that took Mark. I crumble the paper and threw it away. As it landed another paper was laying there. I walked up to it and read it.

_Don't call the cops…_

_Come to elimination chamber by yourself…I don't want anyone else_

I grunted and threw the paper. I packed my stuff and went to the airport. I was angry; I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. People asked for pictures; I did take the pictures but I didn't smile.

I then walked faster to get to the airport. I stared out the window and sighed.

"I will find you Mark…" I whispered. I closed my eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

**Will Roman be able to find Mark...or even find out who did it? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Mark is kidnapped...will Roman know where he is...will Roman get him back at the elimination Chamber **

* * *

Mark P.O.V

"WAKE UP!" someone yelled.

I groaned as I got hit across the face. I spit out blood. I looked up and I was still blind folded. I just remained calm and stared down.

I was then hit again. I just stared down. They then unblended me. I blinked a few times before I could see clearly. All there was a bright light. I just stared at the men. Bray just smile.

"Good morning" said Bray

I just stared at him with anger. How dare he messed with me. I tried to untie myself.

"How are you?" asked Bray

I didn't answer. Bray went closer to me and grabbed my chin.

"I said…how are you?" Bray yelled

I spit right on his face. Bray goes back and grunts. He then whipped it out and stared at me with anger.

All I did is smirk and stared. I wasn't afraid of him. Bray then slapped me. I just stared down at the floor. I was then slapped again. I grunted and stared with anger.

I was then dragged. I tried my best to escape. I then heard water flowing down. It was a shower. I was then pushed in and sat down on a chair with the water running down on me. I was then held up; my face looking at the water dropping.

The water hits and I struggled to breathe. I was then looking at the floor coughing. Bray held my back again; the water hitting my face. I coughed and tried to get some air. Bray lets go and I just let out a cough.

I was wet; my clothes wet. The water still running hitting my body. I could feel water up my nose; my eyes were red. Bray then pulls my head back to the water. Bray held my nose; and my throat.

I held my breath for as long as I can. I then started to struggle; I needed to breath. Bray then lets go of me and I just coughed out loud. The water still running down; I couldn't see anything.

I could feel hands on my arms. I just blinked; trying to get my vision back.

"You are going to have to respect me" said Bray "Don't you dare do that again"

"I don't have to listen to you…" I said "You psycho"

Bray goes back angry. Bray turned off the water and slaps me across the face. I just flinched and looked down.

I just stared at him with anger. "That's all you got"

Bray just smiled; he then dragged me to the room and dropped me down. I was still tied by my hands so I landed straight on my face. I just flinched and turned around. Bray then turned me back around and held me down.

I then heard a noise. I tried to look back but I was hit again. I then felt something sharp on my back. I just stayed still. It had a hook on the front; it was like a fishing hook. Bray the stabs it down.

I yelped and yelled as I felt a sharp pain on my back. Bray then twisted it. I just closed my eyes and yelled.

Bray then pulled it our slowly. I just yelled more. Bray stood me up and stared at me with a smile. Bray then pushed me back. I hit the wall hard; which made my head bounce off.

I just closed my eyes. Bray then grabbed my chin and looked at me.

"Don't you ever…" he said "I mean never…call me psycho"

I just looked at him "You are a psycho…no matter what"

Bray just threw me back and he stared pacing around the floor.

"I'm going to hurt you…when I get the chance" I said

"Oh I'm so scared" he mocked

"I will kill you…you bastard" I said

I freed my hands and I got a piece of glass. I slashed him across the face; leaving him a big mark. I tried to run but Luke tackled me down. I grabbed the knife and stabbed Luke on the arm. He yelled and rolled off.

I ran but then Bray punched me across the face. I fell down hurting; I was then tied again.

Bray went up and grabbed my head. Bray then laughed as he stared at me. Bray took out a knife and placed it on the side of my right eye.

Bray then slashed my cheek across my face. I yelled and the blood went flowing down. I just flinched; I couldn't open my eyes.

Bray then kissed me; softly. He then threw me back. Bray then left.

I just stayed on the ground trying to ignore this pain. I will get out of this place.

* * *

**Mark is hurt...will he be able to escape. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Mark is hurt...will Roman be able to save him...**

* * *

Roman P.O.V 

It was elimination chamber. I walked to the arena so tired; weak; and stress. I really mess Mark. It had been a week though. I just feel like it was forever.

I ignored everyone. I just wanted to be alone; but I had to come here and get my match over with.

I went to my locker room and found a note.

_You are here, but look on the back on the paper _

I stared at it then turned it around. I saw a picture of Mark on the floor. I yelped and fell back. Mark was on the ground; with blood all over.

"NO…NO" I yelled as I held the picture. I stared at it. I wish he was here with me. Seth came behind me. I turned around and punched him by accident.

"Seth…I'm sorry" I whispered

Seth just stared in shock "Roman…what is going on"

"I just…I saw something horrible….and I just…" I then started crying. My heart was hurting so much. "I just want Mark back with me"

Seth stared at him for a while. What had he done?

"I'm sorry Roman…do you know who is behind this?" asked Seth

"No…" Roman whispered

Seth tried to hug him but I pushed him away. I then got up and went to the room and locked the door. I grabbed a chair and threw it to the wall.

…..

Seth ran out and grabbed Dean.

"Dean…tell them him to let him go" yelled Seth

"What why…?" asked Dean

"Because Roman is hurt…and it makes me sad…I don't want to see him hurt" said Seth

Dean looked at him "I'll see what I can do?"

"No…don't see…just do it" said Seth

….

I sat down and watched the clock changed. I had my ring gear on and I had five minutes left before my match. I tried to hold in my anger.

It was time; I walked up alone then the shield followed. I went to the ring and stared at the triton. I was ready; I wanted to kick someone ass up.

I wanted to destroy everyone who was in this ring. Then the Wyatts music was heard. I waited as they were approaching the ring. I then see blood on Bray's hand. I just stared at him confused. Bray had something across his eye; it looked like a scratch.

Luke had a wound on his arm. I have a feeling that they are hiding something. The bell rang and I charged towards Eric. I punched and punched not letting Eric defend himself.

The referee pulled me back. I ran straight past him and I started punching Eric again. I was then thrown to the other side. Dean then tagged me.

I grunted and went to the ringside. I watched with anger. I want this to be over with.

…

The match went pretty well but then I got hit by Sister Abigail. I groaned and walked back to the locker room but then I stopped when I saw the Wyatts sneaking into the room.

I followed carefully; not letting them know. I stopped at the door and I heard some noises. I heard a man talking. It sounded like Dean.

….

"Look…you won…now let Undertaker go" said Dean

Bray smiled and shook his head "No…He had disrespected us"

"Look…the deal was for you to kidnapped him…not kill him" said Dean

"Hey…you said you want us to hurt…and that's what we are doing" said Bray

"No…I didn't mean it…I was mad" said Dean

"I'm sorry Dean…but we will keep punishing him…until he can no longer make it" said Bray

…

I stared in shock. Dean was behind all of this. I tried not to make a sound. I then heard some crashing sounds coming from the end of the hall. That's where the Wyatts family Locker room is.

I started running and tried to open the door but it is locked. I heard someone groaning with pain. I then busted the door. I then saw Mark on the floor trying to stand up.

I tried to hold my yell in. I ran to him and hugged him tight. Mark flinched and hissed. I moved back and he stared at me. His face had a big cut. Mark smiled weakly.

"Roman" he whispered

"Mark…" I said

"What are you doing here…" said Mark "They are going to kill you if they see you"

"Don't worry…." I said "Let's go"

I placed Mark arm over my shoulder and helped him up. I then started walking slowly with him. Mark flinched with every step.

"Well…well…well…look who we have here" said Bray as he stood in front of us. I stared in shock.

Mark stood up and placed me behind him. Bray looked at Mark with a smile. I hid behind Mark. I swallowed and held his arm.

Luke and Eric then surrounded us. Mark just looked around ready to fight. Mark threw the first punch to Bray. I then tackled Eric down.

I was then dragged by Luke and was kicked. I yelled. Mark looked up but was hit by Bray. I tripped Luke and kicked him on the stomach.

Mark gets up and tackles down Bray. I got up but was held down by Eric. Luke then took out a gun and pointed towards me.

Mark stops his punched from hitting Bray.

"Go ahead…" he said "Punch me"

Mark stared at me worried. I just stood still not knowing what to do. Mark slowly lets go of Bray.

"Mark…you can either walk away….and you are free" he said "Or you can just stay here with Roman and watch him die"

I swallowed and looked at Mark with fear. I could see he is hurt; his eyes watery. I just shook my head.

"Go" I whispered "Go…"

Mark shook his head. Bray the laughed.

"Okay…Luke…pull the trigger" said Bray

"NO!" yelled Mark as he started running towards me.

Luke pointed at Mark and shot him on the chest.

I yelled as I saw Mark fall to the ground. "NO…NO" I closed my eyes "MARK"

Luke then points the gun towards me. I couldn't feel my body; I was trembling. I then heard a gunshot. I closed my eyes but I didn't get hit. I opened my eyes to see Seth holding the gun towards Luke.

Dean then came running. Luke falls down dead. I just yelled out.

* * *

**Luke has shot Mark...what will Roman do next...what will happen **


	11. Chapter 11

**What's next for the two...what will happen now that Seth shot Luke...**

**will Mark be okay**

* * *

**Roman P.O.V**

I watched Luke fall down.

"NO!" yelled Bray as he ran towards Luke. Eric ran towards me and I heard another shot. Seth just sighs and walks towards me.

"NO!" yelled Bray again "Eric…Luke…"

I just watched in terror. Seth closed his eyes and kneeled down. Dean just placed a hand on his shoulder.

Bray stood up and looked at us "You bastards….you killed my family"

I just stared at him not knowing what to say.

"You killed them" he yelled

Bray looked at Mark and he held a gun towards Mark's head. I gasped as he laughed.

"You are going to pay for this" he said

"NO!" I yelled

Bray then pointed the gun towards me. I stopped and surrendered.

"You will feel pain" Bray whispered

I took the gun from Seth and pointed at Bray.

"Shoot me…" he said "I dare you"

I held the gun tight. I then thought about what he had done to Mark. I just stared with anger. I wanted to end Bray.

"Bye…Roman" he yelled

I just yelled and shot the gun. Bray falls down. I yelled and threw the gun away. I fell to my knees and cried.

Seth and Dean came to my side and help me up. I stood up and walked towards Mark. I could see him still breathing; his heart still pumping.

"We have to save him" I said

Seth ran out to get the ambulance. Dean just stood there in shock. He never thought the Wyatts would do such a thing.

I just hugged Mark and rocked him back and forth. Seth came back with the paramedics and then Hunter came along.

"What the Hell…!" yelled Hunter

"I could explain everything" said Dean

"Okay then go ahead" said Hunter then he saw Mark "Oh god"

Hunter ran up to me and looked at me in shock. Hunter just shook his head and tears started form. Mark is Hunter's best friend.

"He is going to be okay" I whispered

Hunter moves out of the way as the medics came and helped Mark. I was pushed aside. They then took Mark to the hospital.

I just watched them go. Dean was explaining everything to Hunter. I then lost it.

I ran up to Dean and punched him right in the face.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled

Seth held me back and Hunter helped Dean.

"YOU COULD OF HAVE HIM KILLED" I yelled again.

"Roman I'm sorry…." said Dean

"NO! How could you do this to me?"

"Roman…I wasn't thinking…I just wanted to…"

I then ran and punched Dean in the face.

"You told the Wyatts to kidnap him" I yelled "WHY!"

"Look…I was angry" said Dean "I'm really sorr…."

"NO!" I yelled as I picked him up and punched him on the gut.

"ROMAN!" yelled Seth

I turned towards Seth. "You were behind this too right"

Seth swallowed and looked down. "I'm sorry"

I stared at the two. How could they? What have I done to them? What did I do to deserve this? I was angry; I looked at the two. Hunter just stared in shock.

"I hate you…I hate you" I whispered

Seth and Dean looked at each other. "Roman"

"NO…don't you ever talk to me…you traitors" I said

Seth and Dean just stared not knowing what to do.

"I hate you all…." I shouted "Don't you ever come talk to me again…I want you two gone"

I walked right past them and started running to the car.

Dean sighed along with Seth. They both then turned to look at Hunter.

Hunter was standing angry; with his arms crossed "We need to talk about this"

Dean and Seth nodded "Okay"

I started the car and drove to the hospital. I parked and ran out of my car. I need to see Mark; I hope he is okay. I really need him.

I sat down; I paced back and forth; I couldn't stay still. I waited for the doctor to arrive; hoping he will come soon. I bite my finger nails. I then closed my eyes.

_"You looked fantastic during the royal rumble" said Mark as he hugged me from behind. I smiled and turned around. _

_"Thanks…I tried my best…" I said _

_"Oh…you did" said Mark "But for me…you are still my winner" _

_I smiled widely and kissed him. Mark just stared at me. _

"Mark Calaway" said the doctor.

I blinked and stood up quick. I ran up to him. "How is he?"

"He is fine…just in pain" said the doctor "Everything will be fine"

I smiled in relief and started walking towards Mark room. Mark was looked straight at the floor and then smiled as he saw me.

"Roman" he said

I smiled as I tried to hold back the tears.

"Come here" he whispered. I went up to him and hugged him tight. I tried not to cry. "Let it all out babe"

I lost it; I then started crying and hugged Mark for dear life. Mark just strokes my back and kissed my temple. I looked up to see a big scratch on his face.

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"What for?" he asked

"I didn't know…Seth and Dean would do this to you" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Dean and Seth set you up; they went to talk to the Wyatt…and told them to kidnap you so you can be far away from me" I said as I whipped a tear.

Mark stared in shock "It's not your fault…Roman"

"It is…" I said

"No…." Mark lifted me up with his fingers "No…you didn't know this…and you had nothing to do with them"

I looked at him. I kissed him. Mark then hugged me.

"It's all over Roman" whispered Mark

I nodded and kissed him again. "I love you"

"I love you too…and no one can take you away from me" said Mark

I smiled and laid down next to him. We both then went to sleep. We had a long day today.

* * *

**Mark is okay...What will happen with the shield now? **

**what will Roman do next **


	12. Chapter 12

**What will happen next with the shield**

**what's next **

* * *

Roman P.O.V

I woke up when I heard a knock. I got up and opened the door. I see Hunter standing with Dean and Seth. I grunted as I looked at Dean and Seth.

Mark woke up and held his arm out. I went to him and hugged him tight; not wanting to look at Dean and Seth.

"These two…will like to say something to you Roman" said Hunter with anger.

"I don't want to hear it…I don't even want to see them" I yelled

Mark held my chin; and looked at me. Mark then stared at Hunter. I sighed and nodded me head.

"Okay" I whispered

"Roman…" said Dean "I set him up because I was jealous…"

"Of what" I asked

"You have everything…everybody loves you" said Seth

"And then most important thing…is that you have someone who loves you" said Dean

I looked at Mark; he was just looking at me. I then looked down then at Dean.

"We are jealous because you have what we don't have" said Seth

"And what's that?" I asked

"A heart" whispered Dean "You have love"

"We are really sorry" said Seth

I looked down. "You both told the Wyatts to kidnap Mark…then they torture him…hurt…and even about to kill him…" I cried

Mark hugged me and rubbed my arms. Mark kissed me on the side of the head.

"And you expect me to forgive you too just like that" I said

"We know…we don't deserve your forgiveness" said Seth

"We just came….to tell you how truly sorry we are" said Dean

I looked down then at Mark. Mark nodded and kissed me.

"It's up to you" Mark whispered

"Okay" I said "I forgive you"

Seth and Dean nodded.

"Thanks Roman" said Seth. Hunter nodded and both Seth and Dean left.

I looked down.

"It's true" Mark said

"What's true?" I asked

"It's true…that you have a heart…" said Mark as he held my hand over my heart. "And you have somebody that loves you"

I smiled and kissed him deeply. Mark smiled.

….

Weeks later 

I cheered as I just beaten Dean and Seth at wrestlemania. I yelled and ran around the ring. It was amazing.

Winning at wrestlemania; showing everyone and the shield that I am the best. I went back stage and ran up to Mark. I jumped on Mark and he just caught me and kissed me deeply.

"Wow your were amazing out there" said Mark

"Thanks" I said

Mark was next to go fight Brock Lesner.

I watched him fight; he was amazing he still had it. After the tombstone; 1…2…3. Mark is now 22 and o. I jumped up and yelled.

I looked at Mark as he came in and hugged Hunter. I then kissed him. Mark smiled and he hugged me.

I am so happy that I can be with Mark. My life is going to go pretty well. I kissed Mark passionately.

"I love you" he said

"I love you too" I whispered

* * *

**That was close...**

**hope ya'll like **


End file.
